Job Alternatives
by Delora2047
Summary: Various GR characters consider alternative employment options.


Some GR characters consider alternative employment options.

_Disclaimer: 'The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers' is copyrighted by Hearst Entertainment, Inc. This is a work of fanfiction and I make no profit of it._

* * *

Gooseman – special effects coordinator for action films

"What do you mean, it needs to have a plot?"

**

Niko – actress for damsels in distress

"That's actually a job I haven't tried out before – though thinking about it, would you mind if I changed the script a bit so that I convince the dragon of the merits of peaceful co-existence, and the prince doesn't have to slay it?"

**

Doc – mattress tester

"I'm not getting soft just because I'm taking a break form my usual stressful life by lying on soft surfaces and getting paid for it… Could you please bring me some lemonade and turn up the fan?"

**

Zachary – news anchorman

"Now about a really concerning trend that has scores of law enforcement officers seek better paid employment elsewhere…"

**

Eliza – speaker for a women's rights movement

"Now I know that traditional role models have some validity in giving people orientation, but let me tell you about the really serious disadvantages of never leaving the house or even your Psychocrypt coffin…"

**

Commander Walsh – model for advertisements

"Now about that contract for the ad about a moustache grooming kit…"

**

Brappo – "Work? What a disgusting thought."

**

Queen – "What do you mean, I don't have any qualifications for upper management?"

**

Killbane – vermin exterminator

"What do you mean, you wanted the house to remain standing?!?"

**

Stingray – rock star

"What do you mean, you gave the job to Gooseman? I have much more of a star attitude than he will ever have!"

**

Darkstar – nurse for difficult children

"What do you mean, references? Trust me, I have plenty of experience keeping troublemakers in line."

**

Shimmerer – jeweler

"This job just fits me. I like gems, and they like me. No one will separate us."

**

Jackhammer – demolition expert

"I specialize in entire cities…"

**

Brainchild – owner of a mobile tan studio in space

"With my superior intellect, I know what people want."

**

Roy McIntyre – country singer

"Now I'm afraid my usual partner is starring in some B-movies…"

**

Robot from "The Ax"

"I heard Buzzwang is looking for a partner for his newest video clip?"

**

Zozo and Waldo – trainers for "The mathematics behind Kiwi-Fu"

**

Mogul – ruler of Limbo

"What do you mean, that position is already taken?"

**

Wheiner – preacher

"What do you mean, I need to practice what I preach?"

**

Larry – cook

"How much salt do I need to add to cookies for humans? One pound?"

**

Lazarus Slade

"Being an evil genius isn't just a job for me – it's a calling."

**

Captain Kidd

"Assistant hyperspace comm link technician?!?"

**

Kid's Wife

"I heard the Queen of the Crown's position is vacant?"

**

Daisy O'Mega – placement officer

"About that offer for people without inhibitions to work from home with a telephone – I know someone would be interested in that…"

**

MaCross – XXX

"I need a new phone number! Thinking of it, though, I could actually recruit some of those XXX callers into my gang…"

**

Audra Miles – survival trainer

declines to comment on her customers

**

King Spartos

"I don't understand the question, have I ever considered doing something else? And why is my adviser advancing menacingly toward me with his goons?"

**

Maya – event organizer

"I have hosted plenty of big parties on Tarkon."

**

Scarecrow

"Just standing in a field all day and doing nothing actually sounds nice for a change…"

**

The General – zoo keeper

"I just love to clone…"

**

Dr. Owen Negata – insurance broker

"In hindsight, maybe selling insurance policies against flooding and hail would have been safer than genetic engineering…"

**

Jackie Subtract – probation assistant

"I actually wanted to become a ballerina too…"

**

Ariel – senior citizen

"I mind that suggestion… I can still beat any Megamind and lecture my student at the same time."

**

Bubblehead

"I'm the secret ruler of the galaxy; why should I want to do anything else?"


End file.
